Merida's Daughter
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: "Chad I thought you changed" Melody says to Chad "." he responds "The this is goodbye Chad were over" Melody says "WAIT Melody d-d-don't go I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Chad sobs "you hurt me so just leave me alone I can't believe I fell for you" Melody says jumping onto Shadow and riding off into the night "P-p-p-p-please don't leave me" Chad trying keep catch up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story its just me and were skipping introducing the villains ands stuff this is both story and Characer cause its will be easier to do also Merida's daughter is me its Me X Chad (I already got the thing) and this is after the movie**

* * *

 **Melody Broduch**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: smooth lower back long red hair**

 **Eyes: green**

 **Parent: Merida**

 **Pet: black house named Shadow and a artic fox Snow**

 **Quote: "If you had a chance your fate would you"**

 **Personality: brave, athletic, caring, hot headed, animal lover, strong and nature lover**

 **Job: Singer named the Melody Arrow**

 **Wearing right now: the same thing in the Brave movie cover except with she has long and softer hair**

* * *

 **No one's pov**

 **Everyone was gathering near the tourney field except one Scottish princess to see who make the archey team and horse back team after the second to last person finishes who was Chad Charming a guy comes to try and he was in a black cloak are you could see was his arms"Are you the last one" The Coach says the guy nods he jumps onto the horse grabs a purple bow with steel arrows and hit all the targets in a bulls eye everyone gasped when the hood of the cloak flew off when the girl shot the last target to see a girl with red hair flowing in the wind she had the horse jump to the coach "I'm Melody firstborn descendant of Queen Merida" Melody says in thick Scottish accent "Seeing as you beat every one you in both teams'" Coach says "WHAT but she is a girl" Chad say causing Melody to be pissed off "I swear say that again and get a arrow stuck in ya brain playboy" Melody threated "About time a girl beats the boys" Mal says "How dare you say that to me" Chad says Melody ignores him and grabs her two uniforms then walks to her new team mates "If you want me to join you have to get this question right if you had a chance your fate would you" Melody says "Yes I would" The boys say "Answer I'm joining the team"**

* * *

 **Sorry this is it**


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
